leifslandfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Arbeitspartei
Gut! :) Du hast zweimal ein Fehler mit dem Wort "Parteivorsitzender" gemacht, aber keine Sorgen, das ist die "adjektivische Deklination" und ziemlich verwirrend. --Semyon 08:06, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Warum ist "parteivorsitzende" für ToR benutzt aber für die Partei "parteivortsitzenden"? Auch, ich denke, dass ich ein problem mit Deklination für titeln hatte. Aber, vielleicht hast du gerade das gesagt? Was ist der Auftrag für Adverbien? (—TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:19, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Stimmt - das war ein Fehler meinerseits. Versteh nicht was du meinst mit Titeln und Adverbien. --Semyon 15:38, September 23, 2017 (UTC) When you said "adjektivische Deklination", what did you mean? I had a problem with changing between the male/female form of the title for party leader, I think. Though, why is the female form shorter here? Is that was "adjektivische Deklination" referred to (or was it to adjective agreement)? How do you decide where to put an adverb in a German sentence? What does "meinerseits" literally mean (my since?), does it just mean "on my part" or also other things, and why is it one word? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:17, September 23, 2017 (UTC) @adjectival declension: adjectives which are used as nouns continue to be declined as adjectives. @female/male: just is; in the strong adjectival declension the masculine ending is -er and the feminine is -e. @adverbs: I believe more or less the same as in English. @meinerseits: it just means 'on my part'; @one word: it just is. --Semyon 17:33, September 23, 2017 (UTC) "Parteivorsitzender" is a conjugated adjective? Wtf? What's the base adjective that isn't being used an a noun and why is it a noun-from-adjective instead of a normal noun? (Don't say just is, try to give some sort of explanation) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:08, September 23, 2017 (UTC) (As a note, I do try and give some sort of explanation, but sometimes there really isn't one, or it's too complicated/irrelevant/boring to explain.) The (rather rare) verb vorsitzen means to preside, vorsitzend is its present participle (and therefore an adjective, e.g. 'der vorsitzende Mensch' = 'the presiding person' (at least in theory, probably no-one would actually say that)) and from that an noun can be formed, der Vorsitzender, (if you must have a literal translation, 'the presiding one'). However, it continues to be declined like the adjective 'vorsitzend' and not just like a typical German noun. I hope this is clear enough. --Semyon 19:52, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Ok. And the feminine form of the noun created from the adjective just happens to be the same as the feminine form of the adjective, due to the rules of conjugation. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:03, September 23, 2017 (UTC) @meinerseits: sometimes it is one word due to spelling randomness. In this case it's a normal suffix like -wards in backwards https://en.m.wiktionary.org/wiki/-seits. --OuWTB 10:20, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Tut mir leid, ich habe die Erklärung richtig verkackt. :'( Oder anders ausgedrückt - die Erklärung ist richtig aber die richtige Form ist trotzdem 'der Vorsitzende'. Im Zweifelsfall siehe die Tabelle auf dieser Seite. --Semyon 17:39, February 25, 2018 (UTC) "weibliche Person" wird jedoch auf der Seite geschrieben. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:47, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Das stimmt. Vorsitzender ist männlich. --OuWTB 18:55, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Ah, "der" ändert die Form. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:07, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Genau, es ist ein einfaches Adjektiv :) --OuWTB 20:02, February 25, 2018 (UTC)